


Dream a little Dream with me

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean and the Reader dream about an Apple Pie Life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A teeny tiny bit of angst at the end

It were moments like this you loved the most in life. Just you and Dean, parking his Baby somewhere in the middle of nowhere, lying on the hood and looking at the stars. Dean’s strong arms wrapped around you, shielding you from the cold. Your head on his chest, snuggling to him as close as possible. 

“Have you ever thought about to quit hunting?” Dean asked. 

“A million times, if not more. Sometimes this life is just...”

“too much,” Dean finished for you, and kissed the crown of your head. “I know what you mean. 

“Have you ever thought about it?” 

You felt him nodding. “At least every morning, to be honest.” 

You raised your head a little, so you could look at him. “Every morning?” 

He leaned his forehead against yours. “Every morning when I wake up with you in my arms, sleeping so peacefully, I wish we could... we could stay this way. Peaceful. No hunts, no monsters - just us.”

“Maybe one day we can escape this madness,” you said and placed a soft kiss against his lips. “Have a house, children and a dog.” 

“We really need a dog?” Dean muttered. 

“C’mon! Dogs are amazing!”

“But were not getting one of these small barking doormats,” he huffed, playing the grumpy boyfriend, though you could see he was trying to hide a smile. 

“And the dog would grow up with the kids and protect them,” you continued your little daydream. 

“Kids, huh? Plural?” 

“Well, if you’d want to...” 

He pulled you even closer to him. “Sweetheart, you know I could never say no to you and to be honest, when I dream of us, there’s always more than one child.” 

You grinned widely at him. “There’s one thing though.” 

“What? That I have to share my pie with the kids? I make no promises.” 

“No,” you chuckled. “I don’t want to have this typical Apple Pie Life, you know... In a suburban. I want a house a little bit more out, somewhere more... private, where the neighbors don’t gossip that my shoes don’t match my earrings. I don’t want everyone’s Apple Pie Life. I was my own Apple Pie Life... with you.”

Dean buried his head in the crook of your neck. “Yeah,” he said, his voice suspiciously thick. “Yeah, we’ll do this. And if I have to rip this damn mark off my arm myself.”


End file.
